


We're Still Alive

by HarleysAStarBoi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Abandonment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF) is a Bad Dad, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: Tommy avoided his gaze and took a deep, shuddering breath. “Tubbo I- he-”Tubbo didn’t meet his friends’ gaze as he heard a pained whimper escape his throat, likely unintentionally. “Tubbo- Phil… he just…”“He hurt us all,” Tubbo murmured softly.Tommy hiccuped softly. “He disowned me,”
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 115





	We're Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this is a roleplay and the actions in said roleplay don't reflect on them as people

“Tommy?”

The blond looked up from his spot on the bench at his friend. “Hey, Tubbo.” He sighed, looking downcast.

The other moved to sit beside him, looking out to the moonset. Tommy pulled his knees close to his chest as he stared out, hugging his legs as the stars slowly faded from the sky. “How’re you holding up?” Tubbo asked softly.

He was silent for several seconds. “Not well. How about you, buddy?”

Tubbo glanced at him briefly before returning his gaze to the sky. “As well as I can. Gods, I’m sore.”

Tommy chuckled softly. “Well we did fight a shit ton of Withers,”

He made an annoyed noise as he stretched, his back popping. “I could use a nap,”

Tommy avoided his gaze and took a deep, shuddering breath. “Tubbo I- he-”

Tubbo didn’t meet his friends’ gaze as he heard a pained whimper escape his throat, likely unintentionally. “Tubbo- Phil… he just…”

“He hurt us all,” Tubbo murmured softly.

Tommy hiccuped softly. “He disowned me,”

The brunet’s gaze snapped over to his friend as he sobbed. “What?”

“He just- at the end of the battle when he was leaving- he-” Tommy’s voice broke as he sobbed harder. “He looked at me and told me I wasn’t his son. He disowned me, Tubbo. My own father doesn’t want me.”

Tubbo felt his chest clench as he reached and pulled Tommy into a hug. All dams broke as the taller burst into wretched sobs, trembling and clutching Tubbo’s shirt, clinging to anything he could grasp. “My own father doesn’t want me,” He repeated.

Tubbo threaded his fingers through Tommy’s greasy and matted hair. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Tubbo saw Fundy walking on the path. The fox hybrid looked at the former president with something akin to hatred in his eyes before his gaze landed on Tommy, his heavy sobs being the only thing that filled the air. His gaze softened, having seen the exchange between Tommy and Phil from afar. Tubbo knew that, to an extent, Fundy understood what Tommy was going through. He’d been through it too. But the hybrid was quick to harden again and continued walking away, leaving the two alone again.

Tubbo held Tommy tighter. “You don’t need him, you’ve got me, I’m not going anywhere.”

Tommy laughed wetly. “I’ve heard that before.”

Tubbo’s grip wavered briefly before tightening. “I mean it, I’m not going back on it. There’s no nation they can threaten anymore, it’s just us, like it was before.”

Tommy sniffed and wiped his face before pulling away. “Tubbo, I got something I wanna return to you. Wait here,”

Tubbo nodded as Tommy stood up. He watched him walk to his old house and disappear inside for a moment before returning, holding a small bag. Tubbo raised an eyebrow as his friend handed it over carefully. “Don’t grab it by the sides, it’s pokey.”

Tubbo opened the bag and took a sharp breath at the sight of it’s contents. “Holy shit, is… is this…”

Tommy nodded with a small smile. “Phukkit,”

Tubbo’s eyes lit up at the sight of the pufferfish. “You kept it?”

“Of course I did, big man. You told me to keep it safe.”

For a brief moment, Tubbo felt a sharp stab of guilt deep in his chest. He had given away Tommy’s disc, yet, Tommy had kept Phukkit. He never gave it away or threw it out, even after he had been the one to exile him. He never used it as blackmail, he protected it. He pushed back the thoughts, not wanting to ruin the moment, and lunged into a tight hug with Tommy. The other laughed wetly as he hugged Tubbo back tightly. “God you’re still so fuckin’ clingy.”

Tubbo laughed. “Sure,”

After a long few seconds of the tight hug, the two pulled away. Tommy took a deep breath and wiped away the tear tracks on his face. “After all the bullshit on this shithole of an SMP, we’re still alive, big man.”

Tubbo grinned and nodded. “That we are,”

“Whaddya say we keep it that way?”

“I’d hope we would,”

Tommy nodded and stretched, yawning weakly. “Let’s go get some sleep big man, it’s been a long night.”

Tubbo nodded in agreement. “Lets,”


End file.
